


Elegantly Bound

by missjmelville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Dreams, Dreamsharing, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you seducing me?” he manages to ask then, words coming out strangled and horrified sounding. It wasn’t the reaction Lucifer was looking for but it wasn’t the worst that Lucifer had imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegantly Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 2010, I think originally it was going to be longer but I never finished it, though I think it's okay as a one-shot on its own. I wrote this while listening to Death Cab for Cutie's 'I Will Possess Your Heart'. As usual, any mistakes are all me, this is not beta'd.

Lucifer likes Sam, likes his passion and his stubbornness, his anger and guilt, his body, his mind, and his soul. Lucifer will have Sam, if it is the last thing he does.

He steps into the youngest Winchester’s dreams as easily as a hot knife through butter. Sam’s mind is a swirling mass of colours around him, he pulls and twists, tugs and bends until he sees Sam, until Sam sees him. Lucifer lounges in the chair that materialises behind him with a thought.

“Get out of my head,” Sam demands, snappy and on the defensive already. His arms are crossed in defiance and he’s scowling at Lucifer.

“I don’t think I will, it’s nice here,” he’s smiling, “Cosy,” he adds and Sam just continues to scowl, brows scrunching up slightly.

“What do you want?” Sam asks, resolutely ignoring the large four poster bed off to the side, ignoring the room that looks like it belongs in a palace.

“You know what I want Sammy,” he states calmly, hands dangling off the ends of the armrests, head cocked slightly to the side.

Sam doesn’t even blink, doesn’t flinch back or wince, which is an improvement. He stands tall and stares Lucifer down before saying, as sure and stubborn as possible, ‘No’ and Lucifer so wishes that it were a ‘Yes’ that he can almost trick himself into thinking that was what Sam said.

He sighs softly, sits up in the chair and stares hard at Sam, not angry, just annoyed. How long do they have to play this game? Sam will say yes.

“I wish you could see the potential of you and me,” he says then, “Together we could rule the world,” and that’s different.

Lucifer has always made it clear that Sam is just to be his vessel but something has changed. Perhaps Lucifer is getting impatient; maybe he’s changing his mind about the Apocalypse.

“I thought you only wanted me as a vessel,” Sam says, unsure now, this is new territory.

Lucifer’s eyes turn playful then, sparkling with amusement and heat as he makes a show of dragging them up and down Sam’s body appreciatively. Sam shudders minutely and tries not to be intimidated.

“Oh Sam,” Lucifer says, and it sounds slightly admonishing, “I’ve changed my mind,”

Sam blinks. He blinks again and then stares; he can’t honestly have heard that right.

“You’ve changed your mind?” he asks then, wary, hopeful, suspicious.

“Yes,” Lucifer says, then stands up, takes the few steps forward that separate him and Sam, “You could rule _by my side_ ,” he’s right in front of Sam now.

Sam looks sceptical, he doesn’t want to rule the world, but the devil has just said he’s changed his mind, does that mean no more Apocalypse, no one dies? 

“You would look magnificent by my side, kneeling, in my bed,” Lucifer continues and he’s smiling wide now, like he’s won something. Sam’s eyes widen and he takes a step back.

“I-in your bed?” he asks shakily, afraid of the answer, scared and confused as his brain trip-stutters over the words, playing them over and over until it’s just a rushing noise in his ears, too loud and too bright.

“Yes,” is all Lucifer says then, watching Sam patiently, letting his mind process everything.

Sam blinks and looks around the room as if he’s only just noticed it, eyes taking in everything from the soft plush carpet on the floor to the gilded edges around the ceiling, the four poster bed and its silk sheets, the champagne on the table, candles, flowers, chocolates. His eyes are wide and shocked.

“Are you seducing me?” he manages to ask then, words coming out strangled and horrified sounding. It wasn’t the reaction Lucifer was looking for but it wasn’t the worst that Lucifer had imagined.

“Yes,” Lucifer says again, sure of himself, confident, smiling.

He’s blank, Sam is. Gaping and frowning and confused beyond belief. Lucifer wants him. Lucifer _wants_ him. Lucifer—he cuts his thoughts off, he can’t do this, can’t be here, can’t deal with this. He wants to wake up. He has to wake up. This isn’t happening, it’s some kind of sick joke.

“No,” Sam says, and it’s denial, anger, fear, confusion.

Lucifer takes a step back, gives Sam some space, “Fine,” he says and sits back down in the chair. Sam blinks, stares, and then breathes a soft sigh of relief.

“You don’t really think I’d let you let me down so easily?” he asks then, fingers tapping on the armrests, “No, I’ll be back, you just need some time to see,”

“See what?” Sam asks and it’s pure anger now, eyes narrowing and heartbeat racing.

“I will possess your heart,” Lucifer replies, his voice sure but before Sam can reply, he’s waking. Gasping and sweating, tangled in sheets and breathing hard.

There’s no way that was real, it can’t have been. It must have been Gabriel fucking with his head again, trying to make him say yes. That has to be it because Sam refuses to think of the alternative. That Lucifer wants him, maybe even, loves him. No, it’s Gabriel, he’s sure of it.


End file.
